


Bedeviled

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Spoilers - No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to trust. You wanted to trust that you weren't abandoned on the mountain, you wanted to trust your instincts that jumping down this hole was a good move, and you especially wanted to trust the spirit that seemed to resonate with your very SOUL. Now though? Now you just wanted to trust you were strong enough to survive and fight back against it. Edit: On hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When your parents told you that you were going hiking with them you were so excited that they were actually going to pay attention to you for a day. When your parents told you they forgot the cooler with lunch you were just excited that they were going to eat with you so of course you sat on the log they asked you to and waited for them. When it started to get a bit darker and a bit colder you began to realize what was going on, and by the time you could see bright stars through the thick tree leafs you desperately tried to find your way down the mountain back to someone, anyone who might help.

The mountain was beautiful, the trees were tall, flowers were overgrown on the path, and the few glimpses of sky you caught were full of dazzling stars the likes of which you just couldn't see in a city or town. Those things made for an absolutely stunning hike with people guiding you, or an absolutely horrible way to get lost and never find your way out. You'd disappear without your parents watching you and maybe that was for the best, at least then you wouldn't be a bother anymore.

You started to cry hard and fast not worried about how you would just run out of water in your body sooner that way. You were alone and were going to disappear without anyone ever caring about you. Maybe one day in a million years someone would find your bones and you'd get to be in a museum like dinosaurs, at least then someone would care. After you cried long enough your mouth was dry and your stomach was growling you pushed yourself up trying to find some sort of food or water to sooth some of the pain you were feeling.

Then something tugged on you slightly. A little nudge of instinct telling you that you should go down that path to your left. It wasn't what you were used to feeling or hearing, no you were used to listening to the part of you that said of course your parents actually wanted to spend a day with you or of course they cared and were just busy. That part didn't do you any good though, so maybe it was worth listening to this tugging, maybe that's what it would take to survive. You set on the path like the instinct is telling you and start imagining juicy berries that would help you get through when you come across a hole and your overwhelming urge to explore it, and you take a quick look into the darkness before taking a plunge and falling into the hole with full force.

***

When it came to hiding places there was one that would always win out against others. The mountain was perfect, there were plenty of thick tree trunks to hide behind, so much undergrowth you didn't leave tracks, and just enough sky visible to help you figure out how much time had past. You discovered just how great of a hiding place it had been on one particular day when your mother had been yelling and your dad had a glint of something horrible in his eyes and you knew it was time to make a quick exit. On that day you hid for about an hour and things had calmed down, but it seemed like every time you had to make way to the mountains you stayed a little longer and things were a little worse when you finally made your way back home.

It was time to change that. You knew no one could find you in the forest on the mountain even if they wanted to. Maybe your parents would put up the act they cared and ask some of the village to help look, maybe they'd say you had a random bought of illness in the dead of the night, or maybe they just would not care you were no longer there and just find another scapegoat. That didn't matter anymore, the only thing that mattered was survival.

Water was at the top of the list of things you'd need, then food and shelter. Especially food, you think rubbing your stomach, imagining a large meal the likes of which you'd never seen, stomach stuffed with the fruits and vegetables that grew on the mountain. Plus there were plenty of poisonous ones too, maybe you could figure out the difference and have some sort of defense for yourself. Defense or offense really. You were sure you could slip back to town in a few weeks and pay your parents a visit with some “fresh herbs” as an apology, they'd eat that right up. You chuckle at your horrible joke and continue down the path until you realize you need rest. You didn't have the resources to make a proper shelter, not yet, but maybe you could get into that hole you saw over there. It couldn't be that deep if an animal dug it and you could cover it with some leafs and branches to make sure no one and nothing would get at you while you rested. What you hadn't planned on was the hole being so deep.  


	2. Chapter 2

You aren't dead. Honestly, you wish you were. Everything hurt, your head throbbed like it had never throbbed before, your arm was on fire and you were pretty sure it was broken, and worst of all you could hardly see anything in the darkness. You cried. You hadn't cried in years, you refused to give anyone that satisfaction, but right now what did it matter. You were hurt and in a hole and close to death and you cried out for help despite knowing that no one would come to help you.

Then you saw something move down the hall from your location and you screamed all the louder. Maybe they could help, maybe they could put you out of your misery. Regardless at least it was something. That something made you convinced you hit your head far too hard, your eyes couldn't be working, because that something was in no way human. Still you ended up telling it, telling him, your name and he told you yours, and you hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could help you at least until your head stopped aching.

***

_You should get up._

_What?_ You ask trembling as you pushed yourself to your knees. Once you got over the fall that voice in your head would go away, but you really didn't want to be alone and continued speaking to it. _Why? Did you tell me to go down here? What are you?_

The voice sighed, or rather made its best attempt at vocalizing a sigh without huffing air. _You need to stand up so you aren't a target._ You had only started wondering what the voice could possibly mean when you noticed a flicker of movement in front of you and stood instinctively grabbing a nearby stick.

“Hi I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!”

_Don't trust it, doge whatever it throws at you_. The voice said as you tried to wrap your head around the fact a flower just talked to you and that there was a voice in your head. How hard did you fall? _Dodge!_ The voice told you again and you listened, avoiding the bullets that flew past you.

_Thank you, thank you for helping me._ You don't entirely know what the voice was still or why it was doing but it only seemed right to give it credit.

***

“Why didn't you tell me you were a prince!” You couldn't believe that Asriel could have left out something that big to you! That meant Asgore and Toriel were, “You're parents are the king and queen!”

“I didn't think you'd get mad at me,” Asriel rubbed his arms uncertainly, “And I wanted you to get better before-”

“Before kicking me out?” You couldn't believe you thought anyone could be that nice. You'd never experienced someone kind before and had no clue why you would possibly believe they'd start now. They'd fix you up so they looked good, and then throw you out once everyone stopped caring. You were an idiot for thinking they actually cared.

“Before asking you to stay,” Asriel said plainly. “I mean I know plenty of monsters who would take you in if you'd want to stay in the castle and-”

“Of course!” You hug the monster child and instantly regret moving your not-quite fully healed arm. “Thank you.”

“Only thing is you can't stay in the infirmary. Asriel told you firmly and you waited for a catch, “But it smells funny in here anyways. I was thinking,” and here would come the catch, “maybe,” any moment, “you could move into my room! I mean it would be a little tight with two beds but-”

You cut him off yet again with another hug ignoring your arm, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” For the first time in your life things were starting to look up.

***

You wanted to trust the woman who saved you from the flower right before it killed you, but you also wanted to trust the voice that made you dodge its first attempt on your life.

Unfortunately for you both were rather different in mindset. Toriel wanted you to talk your way out of situations, the voice, well the voice said that you had to be prepared for betrayal at a moment's notice, that this world would chew you up and spit you out.

So you tried believing Toriel first. She told you that you'd have to stay in the Ruins with her. That didn't sound too bad, you liked the idea of coming home to someone to kind every night, but the voice pointed out how small the Ruins were and how you should at least ask if you could explore.

Toriel didn't take kindly to that, and you didn't take kindly to her attacking you, especially when you tried to run away and a stray burst of flame hit you straight in the chest and caused you more pain than you knew could exist.

_See_. The voice in your head told you as you found yourself hazily recouping outside of Toriel's home. She won't help you. _Even if you get through you wont' be able to break the barrier._

_Then what?_ You ask, _Should I just stay?_

_I know a way out but you won't like it. We' gonna need a ton of monster SOULS._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Guess who's sick again? Yeah I had a cold like two weeks ago and now my asthma is working up something horrible. Hopefully that goes away before the next chapter.


	3. Author Note

Sorry guys. Life got crazy and I have to drop this one. Maybe I'll get back to the idea one day, but for now I have to call it quits

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked what the readers of Crash would like to see next, fluff or angst, I got a vote for fluff and a vote for angst. Well I started the fluffy fic earlier this week so here is the angsty one. This one should also be updated once to twice a week


End file.
